Plagued by more than a disease
by FabulousandDevious
Summary: Roger is under the weather, giving Jessica the perfect chance to look after him. but, something interesting comes into their happy little home, and jeesica may be the one who's going to be taken care of! please review:3
1. Chapter 1

_** Guess who's back, back, back, back again, F&B's back, back, back, tell a friend...**_

_** It's me! I'm back once again to share some mindless fluff! Please review!**_

00000000000000000000

Jessica felt the early morning light on her face coming from the window. She smiled, squinting her eyes against the brightness. Her dainty head pulled away from the pillow and she stretched gracefully, letting her whole body unfold. She sighed with relief after the stress of her bones was taken away and she rolled her head back and forth to loosen up her neck.

A sudden smile overcame her and she flipped her head over her shoulder to get a glimpse of Roger.

The only thing to identify him was the little lump covered in blankets that quivered oh-so slightly. It was too cute. He was like a little bunny hiding in his hole to escape a predator. The predator being her, of course.

She grinned wider as a pair of imaginary wolf ears appeared on her head and she began slowly crawling over to him.

He was blissfully unaware that a great wolf was sneaking up on him, she thought to herself. It was almost too much fun, playing with him like this. The she-wolf would not let her little snack escape, at least not until after she had gotten a good taste of him first.

She giggled and blushed as she neared his unmoving form. Her hands twitched in anticipation of handling his soft little body.

She finally reached him and gently grabbed the covers in her hands. With one swift motion, she yanked the covers away to reveal Roger underneath.

She glanced down, ready to pounce, but stopped in her tracks.

Roger was in a little ball, hands around his knees. He looked uncomfortable, and his eyes were screwed shut. Though he was panting a bit, he was still asleep. There was sweat visible in his fur.

_ Oh no. My hunny bunny must be having a bad dream. _She thought with a surge of pity.

She tossed away the covers, any thoughts of playfulness gone. She wondered if she should try waking him up.

That idea was quickly ruled out. She had heard somewhere that it could be worse to wake someone up from a bad dream. It was better to let them wake themselves up.

Still, she couldn't just do _nothing_ while her darling husband was scared.

She scooted forward to carefully pick up his head and put it in her lap. He gave a groan of discomfort, but didn't resist her or wake up. She gently petted his fur, trying to calm him down.

Every so often she would whisper little bits of support or sweet nothings to let him know she was there. He was going to be alright. She wouldn't let anything happen to him.

It took a little while, but his face slowly relaxed a bit. His eyes opened up slowly and he peered at Jessica's loving face.

His voice came out in a strangled, hoarse whisper.

"J-Jessica...?"

She stroked his head and smiled. "Hey, Honey. You were having a bad dream."

his voice contorted a bit in confusion. "Bad dream? But I didn't-"

his body suddenly jerked and his face froze in a horrified way. Before Jessica knew what was happening, his face went green.

"Roger?"

"HYAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

0000000000000000000

One doctors appointment later, Roger was laid out carefully on the couch, with a blanket and thermometer.

Jessica straightened out his blanket and gave him a sympathetic look. Roger was still a bit green, even though he had thrown up two hours ago. All over the bed. And her.

She should have noticed that he was sick, and not having a bad dream. Stupid!

That aside, Roger was looking worse for wear. He was usually so bright and energetic, but now he looked positively destroyed. His whiskers were drooping, his face was pale, and his eyes were dull. It broke her heart to see him unlike his usual self, though she didn't love him any less.

Unfortunately, no amount of kisses was going to make him better. Believe me, she had tried.

So, this was actually a golden opportunity for her. Now that he had no energy, she could dote and fawn on her husband as much as she wanted. She was a bit glad that he had gotten sick, because she was the one who got to take care of him!

She smiled and giggled as she looked at Roger. He was reaching for the glass of water she had left for him on the coffee table.

Her eyes widened and she rushed over to grab the glass before he could touch it.

He looked at her in confusion and retracted his hand. "Jessica? What are you doing? I just wanted some water."

She grinned and waggled her finger, _tsk_ing slowly. "The doctor said that she should rest, Roger. I can't let you lift a finger until you're better."

Roger cocked an eyebrow and frowned. "It's just a glass of water, Jessie. I can manage."

"Not on my watch, you won't." she said firmly, shaking her head.

He sighed in resolution as Jessica triumphantly lifted the water away from his reach. He was too weak to argue with her.

"Fine, Jessie. Please give me some water. I'm very thirsty."

She smirked and batted her eyelashes. "With pleasure."

She lifted the glass to her lips and began drinking. Roger didn't understand what she was doing until she looked down at him, her cheeks slightly bulging from not swallowing. His mouth opened in surprise and she took that opportunity to gently grab his neck and place her lips on his.

From much experience, he instinctively began kissing her back as she moved her mouth against his. The only difference was the cool, refreshing liquid that entered his throat. He drank it gratefully.

Jessica finally released his mouth with a wet pop, stepping back to admire his flushed face. She grinned and licked her lips.

"Was that necessary, Jess?" he inquired bashfully.

She took a few sips of her own and placed the glass down. She wiped away a few streams that had run down her chin and smiled teasingly. "Of course it was. I couldn't just let you lift that heavy glass by yourself, could I?"

"You most certainly could have!"

Roger and Jessica's heads both snapped to the new voice that suddenly entered the room.

It was a toon, a rabbit to be precise. It was also a female, with white fur and red hair, like Roger. She was older, though. And stern looking. She had on a red skirt and white blouse, with a pearl necklace.

Jessica glanced down to see that two bags accompanied the toon rabbit.

"M-Mom?!" Roger stammered.

00000000000000000000

_** Please review! Please please please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica's jaw unhinged and she stared at Roger and the apparent Mrs. Rabbit both. "Y-you're his mother?"

The woman glanced distastefully at Jessica, taking in her appearance with a sniff of scorn. Jessica felt somewhat naked under her stern gaze and unconsciously felt the need to cover herself.

"Of course I am. Roger probably never introduced us because he was so ashamed of you."

Jessica's eyes widened in shock as Roger gasped.

"Mom! You can't say that to her!" he said angrily. "How did you even get in here?"

"No door can stop a mother when her son is in trouble. Especially one as flimsy as yours."

Jessica glanced over the Mrs. Rabbit's shoulder to see that, indeed, their front door was in two pieces. How they had not heard it, she had no idea.

"Mom, I can't believe you're here... what are you even doing here?" Roger said from his place on the couch.

Her expression turned compassionate and she ran over to him, pushing Jessica out of the way. She crouched down to pet his head soothingly while Jessica bit back a protest and rubbed her throbbing arm.

"Oh honey, you know I have to take care of my babies when they're sick. I couldn't live with myself if you were uncared for." she cooed.

Jessica stepped in to address Rogers mother. "Actually, I was taking care of him before you arrived. How did you even know he was sick?"

Rogers mom turned to glare at Jessica and scowl. "All mothers know when their children need them. And I don't want my baby left in _your_ incapable hands."

Jessica raised her hands in defense and took a cautious step away from the woman's piercing eyes. She wasn't sure why she was being attacked so heavily. She wondered if she had somehow left the wrong impression on his mom. As far as she knew, they hadn't even met. She hadn't even seen the woman at their wedding.

"Woah, where is all this coming from?" she asked hesitantly.

Mrs. Rabbit's eyes narrowed and she snarled. "I know your type. You date wonderful boys like mine and then toss them aside when they seem boring. I tried to tell Roger that you were no good but he went and got himself involved with you anyway. And now look at him, he's practically at death's door!"

Jessica paled and her stomach dropped. The words hit her like sharp punches and she felt an overwhelming wave of sadness enter her. His mother hated her to the core.

"Mom! I told you not talk to Jessica like that!" Roger said angrily, trying to get up. He flinched and turned a bit green.

His mother gently pushed him back down and shook her head solemnly. "Don't worry Roger. Soon you'll find a nice girl back home ten times better and marry her. I have a friend who's got a daughter your age."

"Hey!" Jessica said, flabbergasted.

"Mom, that is absolutely not happening!" Roger said, as Jessica walked over and grabbed his hand. "Besides, Jess and I are already married."

His mother's eyes widened and she took a few shaky steps back. She began stammering. "M-m-married?!"

Jessica looked at her and then turned to Roger, who looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. She crossed her arms.

"You didn't tell your mother about us? I thought your whole family was at the ceremony!" she said.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Everyone except her. I knew she'd do something like this so I asked everyone to keep the wedding a secret."

"So what, you were going to lie to your mother about me for the rest of your life, Roger?" Jessica said unhappily.

He winced and looked away shamefully. "I honestly hadn't thought that far. Sorry Jess."

She stared at his guilty face and then sighed. "Whatever. It doesn't change things."

"It most certainly does!" Rogers mom screamed. "You are getting a divorce as soon as you're better, Roger!"

"Mom, I'm a grown rabbit. You can't just decide things for me." he said exasperatingly.

"And I love Roger, regardless of your jurisdiction. I won't leave him for anything." Jessica said sternly.

Rogers mom turned red and glared daggers at the two of them. Neither budged, Jessica was too prideful and Roger was too sick. A stare down occurred, both parties trying to get the other to cave in.

Finally, numbers won out and Rogers mother looked away. She growled angrily and refused to meet Jessica's eyes.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you, Roger."

Jessica smiled in victory and Roger grasped her hand with a pride filled grin. They watched as Rogers mother turned around and began walking towards her suitcases. To their surprise, Roger's mom just picked them up and turned back around and began walking towards the guest room.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Roger called out.

She poked her head out of the door frame. "What does it look like I'm doing? Moving in, of course."


End file.
